Um Presente De Comer
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: O que você faria se recebesse Hyuuga Neji embrulhado, dentro de uma caixa, como presente no seu aniversário? * Contém hentai, leve, mas contém.
1. Como Tenten pode odiar tanto!

**_Fic:_** Um Presente De Comer.

**_Sinopse:_** O que você faria se recebesse Hyuuga Neji embrulhado, dentro de uma caixa, como presente no seu aniversário?

Capa by: Tennoei.

_Olá pessoal, quero avisar que essa fic é um presente de aniversário._

_Feliz tanjoubi **Estefânia**, vulgo, **Teffyyys-chan**! Rê-sensei ama você *agarra e não larga nunca mais*_

_Separei tudo em Povs pra você Teffyys ler cada pedacinho como um pedaço do seu bolo de niver, que eu não posso dar, infelizmente, então vai o virtual mesmo!_

_p.s: Say, amiga, valeu pela dica o/_

_

* * *

_

**_Como Tenten pode odiar tanto seu aniversário? (POV)_**

9 de março.

Ai, ai, não dá pra evitar não é mesmo? Um dia ele chega. Infelizmente um dia do ano é ele, e um dia como esse é o suficiente pra acabar com minha reputação em Konoha, pelo ano todo.

É meu aniversário.

Sabe, pessoas normais ganham presentes _legais_, ninjas ganham presentes _ninjas,_ então por que justo eu, _normal e ninja_, não ganho nenhum dos dois?

Aliás, quem inventou que precisa dar presentes no tanjoubi de alguém?

Ano passado foi terrível.

Cai na besteira de fazer uma aposta com o Lee e perdi, óbvio, então nesse dia ganhei um lindo presente dele e do Gai-sensei _(no bilhete dizia que Neji também estava no meio, o que eu duvido muito)._

Ah, é mesmo, o presente... aquele collant verde. Nada original não é mesmo? Se não fosse pelo fato de que o pagamento da aposta, era bem criativo. Tive que usá-lo em três missões ¬¬.

Digo: três missões inteirinhas!

Três vezes sair de Konoha com aquilo!

Foi traumatizante... ainda que numa dessas missões o collant tenha ajudado. Gai-sensei conta que nosso fogo da juventude é evidenciado pelo uniforme. Neji disse que os ninjas foragidos de Iwa eram só pervertidos.

Ok, não entendi aquela comparação, afinal, o que um collant verde tem haver com ninjas pervertidos?

Olho agora pela janela; são oito da manhã e estou de folga, gentileza de Tsunade-sama, mas fico me perguntando qual vergonha ainda passarei...

Então uma idéia me vem à cabeça:

- Já sei! – _Estapeio uma mão na outra._ – É só não sair de casa!

Perfeito... se não fosse tão deprimente e impossível. Kaa-san já está me chamando, porque vamos comprar doce. Fazemos isso todos os anos, e é até divertido.

Prendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo, visto uma calça e uma blusa larga e então desço as escadas.

_1º presente: o vestido._

- Ah filha! – _Otou-san me abraça exageradamente (dia desses perco uma costela com isso)._ – Olha que graça! A senhora Haruno disse que ficaria lindo em você! Use-o hoje, _ursinha!_ – _Um apelido gracioso de quando eu tinha cinco anos._

Parecia uma bolinha; uma pequena panda... _ursinha_.

- Otou-san... _– resmunguei._ – Deixe pra usar num dia de festa, ou coisa assim.

- Ah não! Dá esse presente pro papai, vai... _– fez bico. Chantagista._ – Quero mostrar pra Vila toda como minha _ursinha _cresceu! – _Ele já falava sozinho, com fogo nos olhos._

Meu pai seria um bom aluno de Gai-sensei e que estranho não, se o aniversário é meu, então porque eu tenho que dar um presente pra ele? Okaa-san me devolveu seu olhar pidonho (_são um bando de chantagistas),_ e fui colocar o bendito vestido. Voltei e ele quase chorou de tanta felicidade:

- É otou-san... nada mal, a senhora Haruno costura muito bem... – _rodopiei no vestido branco, de alcinha, justinho até a cintura e rodado até um pouco acima do joelho._

Tenho que confessar... ficou legal.

- Não! – _Ele me abraçou, sufocando outra vez_. – Você que é linda!

E okaa-san me salvou dos abraços sufocantes dele. Ela costuma fazer isso às vezes, bem às vezes.

_2º presente: 200 ryous._

Foi exatamente isso que ganhei dela, enquanto a gente andava até o mercado central de Konoha. Agora você pergunta: não é estranho ganhar dinheiro da mãe no dia do aniversário?

Definitivamente não se a sua mãe for igual a minha.

Ela me deu o dinheiro porque já tinha um destino pra ele: dangos de chocolate do País do Chá. Uma caixa inteirinha pra me fartar! _(quer dizer, nos fartar, em casa todo mundo morre por causa de um doce, dá até briga)._ Qualquer pessoa minimamente esperta sabe que o chocolate do País do Chá é... é... _(momento salivando)_ é... tudo. Sim, é TUDO!

Mas dessa vez, kaa-san foi esperta. Compramos com o meu rico dinheirinho _(que era mais dela do que meu)_ flores pra entregar em casa, como se fosse de um admirador secreto.

Não disse? Algo de estranho iria acontecer. Okaa-san sabe que eu gosto de um menino, quer dizer, que eu sou bestamente apaixonada por ele, ela só não sabe quem é.

- Filhinha, as flores vão causar ciúme nesse bobão!

Preferi não discordar, minha mãe quando põe algo na cabeça é difícil de tirar. É, eu tenho isso dela. Então chegamos à floricultura Yamanaka e é a partir dai que eu tive certeza: o dia só estava começando.

Ino-chan estampava aquele sorrisinho suspeito no rosto e eu sei perfeitamente que não é por causa dos planos da kaa-san.

Tem algo mais.

Tem sim, porque Hinata-chan saiu duma porta atrás do balcão, suja de tinta, com um rolo enorme de papel de presente.

- Te-Tenten-chan! Feliz aniversário! – _Minha amiga Hyuuga corou violentamente._

E antes que Ino lhe desse um peteleco, a única pessoa no mundo que eu jamais esperaria ver ali, aparece:

- Neji-kun? – _Minha boca está aberta e minha mãe ainda escolhia as flores._

- Ohayou, Tenten, feliz aniversário. – _Era impressão ou ele enrubescia? Seus olhos correram pra kaa-san e eu mal pude pensar:_ - Ohayou senhora Mitsashi.

- Ah! – _Ela respondeu entusiasmada_. – Ohayou Neji-kun! O que acha dessas flores? – _Estendeu na cara dele o ramalhete de lírios coloridos._ – Parece que foi um menino quem escolheu?

_"Não mamãe... a senhora não está fazendo isso!"_

- Certamente. – _Então ele crispou seus olhos nos meus, se aproximou, e sussurrou no pé da orelha, me arrepiando inteira. Isso não é bom:_ – Vai mandar flores pra você mesma?

Daí meu rosto infla de raiva, porque essa idéia estúpida não foi minha! E como okaa-san pode ter tanta certeza de que não é ele o menino que eu gosto?

E ela tem razão. _Não é ele_.

Neji é só um bom amigo, meu parceiro de time igual o Lee. Certo, um dia pensei estar apaixonada pelo Hyuuga, mas não nasci pra gostar de um cara orgulhoso, irônico, convencido, lindo _(com essa blusa justa fica mais ainda!)_ e tão... mala sem alça! Sempre com uma piadinha pra me alfinetar. Bem diferente de outro Hyuuga que conheço. Ai! Ryuu é tão fofo, educado, inteligente, determinado... carinhoso _(do jeito dele)_.

- Bem, está no nosso horário, tenham um bom dia, vamos Hinata-_sa-... chan. – Ele pegou na mão dela e virou as costas._

Tudo bem Neji fazer isso, afinal, são namorados, não é? E uma gota de tinta está bem na pontinha do cabelo dele, manchando aquela blusa abençoada, coladinha no corpo e...

- Neji-kun, matte yo! – _No que eu pensei quando segurei o outro braço dele, com uma toalha na mão, limpando seu cabelo?_

Quer dizer, poxa, limpar o cabelo? Que ridículo ¬¬.

Ridículo mesmo foi meu coração galopando no peito, parecendo uma festa de shogatsu. E o Neji corou. Não que ele fique ridículo corado, mas é... ah! Que confusão!

Hinata-chan deu um sorrisinho com a mão na boca. Ela não me parecia enciumada. Eu viraria um javali se alguém limpasse o cabelo do meu... namorado _(escondido),_ desse jeito. Talvez nem tanto. Ryuu é sempre tão popular e cordial, que provavelmente levaria numa boa.

- Arigatô, Tenten. E a propósito, antes que você me pergunte, nós estávamos embrulhando o seu presente.

Neji falou e essa foi a parte que meu queixo caiu.

- Mas o Lee se atrasou, então, ainda não terminamos.

Ele continuou falando, e essa foi a parte que eu desmaiaria (se é que não desmaiei), se kaa-san não estivesse me abraçando, animada e radiante:

- Olha que lindo, _ursinha! – Não eu não desmaiei, porque escutei perfeitamente ela me chamar daquilo, na frente do pessoal_. – Um presente conjunto! Estou tão ansiosa pra saber o que é!

Como se o presente fosse dela.

E por fim, essa foi a parte que eu percebi o quanto aquele presente não teria, definitivamente, nada de _legal_ ou _shinobi:_ Ino tossiu alto; Hinata virou um tomate e uma gota de suor, bem discreta, escorreu na testa de Neji.

Veja bem: Neji suou.

_"Estão aprontado!"_


	2. A Recusa do Neji

_**A Recusa do **__**Neji**__** (POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_- Isso é ridículo! – _A idéia delas era a pior que havia no mundo. _– Nem o Naruto seria capaz de pensar nisso!

Então os olhos de Hinata-sama se encheram de lágrimas e Ino suspirou decepcionada, me dando uma bronca. Ora quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

- Não, ridículo é você fingir que está namorando a Hinata-chan, pra dar o troco na Tenten-chan, ou coisa assim...

- Ora, Ino, sua! – _Cerrei os pulsos, mas ela pareceu não se intimidar._

- Escuta Neji-kun... foi você quem fez a cagada de apresentar Ryuu pra Tenten-chan, e todo mundo sabe que ele é um sem vergonha pervertido, então se você quer mesmo preservar a pureza dela... – _Ino deu aquele sorriso maldoso que só ela sabia dar:_ - Tire-a você mesmo!

- I-Ino-chan! – _Hinata-sama quase teve um infarto._

- Não diga essas coisas... – _virei meu rosto pra esquerda._

Só de pensar na possibilidade de que eu... _faria_ alguma coisa com Tenten, meu coração acelerava.

- Olha, é bem simples o plano: eu e Sakura distraímos Ryuu-kun de noite, já que aquela testuda acha ele um gato. Lee-kun tira os pais da Tenten-chan de casa e Hinata-chan cancela o encontro com Naruto-kun, pra você não precisar acompanhar ela escondido de Hiashi-sama!

- I-Isso me pa-parece coerente, Neji-nii-sama.

Eu suspirei.

Maldita hora que concordei com a ajuda delas pra esse aniversário. Precisava ser exatamente nesse dia, porque o que Ryuu me disse semana passada, foi terrível.

_**A conversa com o pervertido do Ryuu.**_

_***Flash Back on***_

- Uhn, Neji-san, tenho que concordar. Aquela morena, cara! Aquela morena me tira do sério! – _ele passou a língua nos dentes._

- Eu sei bem como é isso.

- Não cara, você não entende do que eu to falando. Tenho certeza que Hinata-sama não é quente como Tenten, sem ofensas... meu, que morena gostosa!

Cada palavra dele me enchia de cólera. Tive sérias intenções assassinas pro lado de Ryuu. Como um homem pode tratar uma mulher dessa forma, parecida com um brinquedinho ou um prato de comida?

- Neji-san, aquela delícia vai ser todinha minha, ela não vai resistir com o presente que vou dar... vai ceder, tenho certeza!

Ryuu estendeu um cartão duma termas nova que abrira semana passada. Teoricamente as reservas deveriam datar até o final do mês, mas Ryuu era um Hyuuga, e era da Souke, então não existiam empecilhos pra ele.

O único seria Tenten.

E durante o tempo que eles namoravam eu pensei que ela realmente seria. E até namorar Hinata-sama eu fingi pra ver se ela desistia dele, mas não adiantou.

_**Não quero mais pensar nesse pervertido.**_

_*** Flash Back off ***_

- É melhor esquecer isso... – _pestanejei me levantando da cama de Ino. _– Tenten não vai desistir de passar uma noite romântica na termas com o _namoradinho_, pra ficar em casa esperando um presente nosso.

- Ai, ai! – _Ino suspirou e Hinata-sama também_. – Só você não vê que ela te ama, bobinho. E com aquilo... – _apontou pra uma caixa no canto do quarto._ – Tenho certeza que esse amor vai prevalecer!

- Parece até o Lee falando... – _resmunguei, olhando pra caixa: se o presente fosse um cachorrinho do tamanho do Pakkun, caberiam uns trinta e cinco dele ali dentro._ – E no mais, pra que uma caixa desse tamanho?

- É essa a parte em que o Na-Naruto-kun nos ajudou... – _Hinata-sama teria mesmo um infarto, tive certeza que de hoje não passaria._ – Você entra na caixa, nós te embalamos, e depois entregamos Neji-nii-sama de presente pra Tenten-chan!

- COMO É QUE É?!

Não, eu teria um infarto até o final daquele dia. Essas meninas ficaram loucas! Naruto perdeu completamente a sanidade! Daí veio a parte que Ino escutou passos na floricultura e saiu com Hinata-sama a tiracolo.

Qual foi minha surpresa ao ver Tenten com a senhora Mitsashi escolhendo flores pra ela mesma, querendo deixar alguém com ciúmes? Ah, mas era tão tonta, Ryuu não ficaria com ciúmes de um ramalhete de flores.

Já eu...

Fiquei completamente enciumado com ela inteira. Estava linda, deslumbrante, uma ninfa com aquele vestido branco. O cabelo preso balançando pra lá e pra cá. Aquele cabelo solto mata qualquer um, e assim, todo leve, deixa ela perfeita.

"_Quem foi o filho da p#% que deu esse vestido pra ela?"_

E depois de todo aquele lance do meu cabelo e a tinta, quase o disfarce de namorado de Hinata-sama foi ao chão. Ela estava desconfiada, então contei logo do presente, até porque, de qualquer forma, era melhor que o pessoal comprasse mil coisas pra colocar naquela caixa, que eu passei metade da manhã pintando, porque Hyuuga Neji não seria o presente de Mitsashi Tenten.

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

_**Lust Lotu's**_: Hahaha, imagina que horror! A mãe dela tem o fogo da juventude *-* Tudo na frente dele, é de matar mesmo ¬¬ Sim, elas levam mesmo, espero que goste do restante da fic! bjOs pra vc flor, e obrigada por estar sempre comigo nas minhas fics!

_**Hyuuga Ale:**_ Flor, saudades de vc!!! Credo né... mas isso muda, pq eu não sou má kkkk, Obrigada por estar aqui, essa fic é mais levinha, nada de dramas e mtas perversões! Espero que goste! bjOs flor!

_**Kune chan:**_ Olá! Seja bem vinda! Obrigada por ter lido e fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que goste ate o final, o hentai logo chega!!! bjOs *-*


	3. O plano dentro do plano de Hinata

_**O plano dentro do plano de **__**Hinata**__** (POV)**_

- Na-Naruto-kun, você entendeu o que vai fazer?

- Hai Hinata-chan! É só esperar você e sua irmã pentelha pelo lado de fora da janela, e quando vocês me derem o sinal eu, o Shino e o Kiba entramos!

- I-isso mesmo... – _ele ficava tão lindo entusiasmado._ – Enquanto isso Shikamaru-kun e Chouji-kun distraem os guardas da Bouke.

Naruto-kun se embrenhou nos jardins do clã e ficou lá, espreitado até a noite cair, o que não demorou muito. Volta ou outra ele aparecia na minha janela, reclamando de fome. Hanabi-nee-chan não gostou daquela idéia, mas quando eu disse que ela lutaria com Neji-nii-sama, concordou em fazer vista grossa pro Naruto-kun.

Afinal, depois que eu e ela acertássemos os tenketsus de Neji-nii-sama e o desmaiasse, pra colocar dentro da caixa na casa de Ino-chan, precisaríamos de ajuda pra carregá-lo.

Eu achei um plano arriscado, mas contra duas Hyuugas ele não teria chance, ainda mais, quando fosse pego de surpresa.

Esperamos que ele saísse do banho, vestisse uma roupa _(Hanabi-chan quem espiou, eu não tenho coragem .)_, e sentasse em posição de lótus, meditando. Aquela era à hora de treinar o hakke, que ele fazia sozinho todos os dias. Mas qual foi à surpresa quando ele se levantou determinado a fazer alguma coisa, e pegou um casaco?

- E agora nee-chan? – _Hanabi me perguntou com seus olhinhos fervendo na vontade de lutar_. – Vamos socar o nii-chan mesmo assim!

- Shiuuu... – _sibilei._ – O que ele está fazendo?

- Tá' vindo pra porta.

- Shimatta! – _Puxei ela pela gola da yukata._ – Vamos nos esconder!

Entramos, a contragosto de Hanabi-nee-chan, num vão entre o quarto dele e da sala de chá. Os passos de Neji-nii-sama foram firmes até a cozinha. Lá dentro ele pegou uma garrafa de leite, pôs na mesa, e a bebeu. Seus olhos cerrados. Ele pensava em fazer alguma coi-...

- Já chega! Eu vou lá! – _O nii-sama se levantou, falando sozinho._

Mas uma presença inesperada apareceu na Bouke, já que ele não costuma frequentar aquele lugar, a não ser que queira dispensar seu guarda pessoal. E era exatamente isso que Ryuu-sama fazia na Bouke.

- Oh, Neji-san, vai sair? – _Ele questionou, com seus olhos faceiros e perigosos._ – Cadê Hinata-sama?

- Eu não vou sair com ela. – _A voz do nii-sama estava firme, até Hanabi-chan estranhou. _– Vou sair com Tenten.

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Hyuuga Ale:** Tudo bem flor, eu compreendo isso! Tem tempos que eu tbem fico sem conseguir ler certas coisas... volte qndo puder!

Noooooo ele não ta com a Hina, ele ama a nossa morena fofa e linda *-*

Não vou demorar, é que às vezes eu sumo dessa vida de PC mesmo ehauehaue. Ele vai ser tudo que a gente quer que ele seja, to certa!

A Ino é linda, eu gosto mto dela, sempre to colocando ela nas fics... Que bom que você gostou! É bom ter vc numa fic minha!

bjOs flor

**Lust Lotu's:** Hauahauhauahua, vc tava certa, essas idéias mirabolantes sempre são do loirinho fofo *-* éééé, só algo bom assim pra ganhar do dragão safado ò.ó eheheh bjOs flor, obrigada pelo review *-*

**Swiit Dawn:** Ahhh que bom q vc está gostando! Simmmm a minha tbem é hahahaha, mal de mães ¬¬ Imagina vc recebendo um Neji??? Eu morro na hora heuaehaueh, flor, que review mais animado, gostei! Mto obrigada bjos pra vc!

**Kune chan:** Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eu falo, eu morreria se ele viesse todo gostoso e embaladinho pra mim, com o rostinho corado *capota* não pode nem brincar com a imaginação hohohoh Obrigada pelo seu carinho, não te preocupes, hentai é o que eu mais gosto de fazer ehehehe, espero que goste!

bjOs

**Natii-chan:** Na faculll, sua maluca! Ahahahahaah Imagina se uma amiga da gente da um presente nesse estilo? Elas nos matariam do coração... acho que o Neji eu conseguiria comer sozinha, e vc? Eheheheh simmm ele é MUITO GOSTOSO, o resto a gente dá um jeito =P bjOs, obrigada pelo review*-*


	4. Chega de conversa, eu vou agir! Hanabi

_**Chega de conversa, eu vou agir! **__**Hanabi **__**não consegue ficar parada. (POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_- Isso é uma piada, Boukezinho? – _Aquele Ryuu não era um cara muito legal com Neji-nii-chan._

Eu não admito que tratem meu nii-chan assim! Só eu posso pisar naquela cabecinha dele... e nunca o humilhei, isso é feio! Então me levantei e Hinata-nee-chan me puxou de volta. Eu fervia e o nii-chan também.

- Não, não é uma piada, então sugiro que você fique longe de Tenten essa noite... – _dava pra ver o chakra do nii-chan oscilando._

- Se não o que?

- Se não eu vou te mostrar como se deve tratar um pervertido... – _os olhos ativados. Byakugan de nós quatro ali._ – Garanto que não vai gostar disso.

O que seguiu foi maravilha pros meus olhos: dois trigramas desenhados no chão da cozinha da Bouke! Caraca! Que demais! Eles iam lutar... mas a chata da nee-chan atrapalhou, só pra variar ¬¬

- Parem! Isso é uma ordem! – _Os braços dela tremiam abertos, entre eles dois, bem no meio do círculo._

Às vezes a nee-chan perde a cabeça, que maluca! Eu adoro!

- Hi-Hinata-sama... – _os dois cachorrinhos abaixaram a guarda. Meu, muito legal ser filha do líder, vou me aproveitar disso um dia hehehe._ – Gomenassai. – _Só o nii-chan se desculpou._

- Ryuu-sama, por gentileza, se já fez o que precisava aqui na Bouke, volte pra sua parte do clã. – _Ela bradou, com a voz firme._

E às vezes ela parecia ser qualquer uma menos a frágil Hyuuga Hinata, que de frágil, não tem muita coisa.

- Certamente Hinata-sama. – _Ele virou as costas e ainda abriu aquela boca feia pra falar: –_ devia cuidar melhor do seu namorado, ele tem sérias intenções de lhe trair. Hiashi-sama não vai gostar nada de saber disso.

- Seu desgra-... – _e o nii-chan tentou atacá-lo, mas recebeu oito golpes certeiros da nee-chan._

Não to falando? Ela é maluca.

- Hi-Hinata... sa-sama? – _Paulatinamente ele perdia a consciência._

Ah, boba sou eu! O plano dela permanecia! Ele estava completamente desmaiado... tudo teria dado certo, se Ryuu não tivesse visto a cena. Quando ele abriu a boca pra falar outra vez _(que cara chato)_, eu pulei na frente da nee-chan:

- Tá afim de apanhar também, seu babaca?

Meu punho em riste, ele sorriu e acenou indo embora. Faria vista grossa, é claro que faria, certamente cobraria esse favor de nós duas numa outra oportunidade. Então fizemos o que deveria ser feito: os meninos carregaram Neji-nii-chan desacordado pelos becos e ruas escuras de Konoha, até chegar à casa de Ino-chan.

- Vamos gente! Estamos completamente atrasados! – _Ino-chan vestia uma yukata curta muito linda, toda azul clarinha e bem decotada. Ai, ela é tão xique, quero usar yukatas assim quando crescer!_ – A Testuda mandou um bunshin pra atrasar o Ryuu, enquanto ela mesma foi até a casa da Tenten-chan com o Lee-kun, pra tirar os pais dela de lá!

- Então estamos mesmo atrasados. – _Shino e todos aqueles mosquitos estranhos falaram ao mesmo tempo, jogando o corpo do nii-chan dentro da caixa._

O que seguiu foi uma comédia. Se levar ele desacordado até a casa de Ino-chan foi difícil, imagina levar uma caixa daquele tamanho todo, pesada, até a casa de Tenten-chan? Não tinha um na rua que não perguntava _pra quem _era aquilo, _ou o que _era aquilo.

Ué, não dava pra ver? Era uma caixa!

E nesse corre-corre nos esquecemos de Shikamaru e Chouji-kun, bem, em se tratar de enrolar, aqueles dois lá eram profissionais. Sennins na arte da conversinha fiada.

De qualquer forma, a gente conseguiu chegar no destino e tenho certeza que no dia seguinte, o nii-chan acordaria com hematomas no corpo todo. Naruto-kun, aquele tagarela, sacudia a caixa como se fossem kunais e shurikens ali dentro, sem o mínimo tato pra carregar pessoas feitas de presente.

Amador.

Tinha muito o quê aprender com a incrível e vitaminada Hyuuga Hanabi-sama hohohoh o/

* * *

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Natii-chan:** Shika é lindo tbem!!! Hahahahahaha, imagina que desastre, bem espero que tenha gostado do desfecho... essa semana tem mais! bjOs querida!

**Hyuuga Ale:** Eu sei como é flor, mas não se preocupe, essa fic ta light e tem hentai tbem o/ é pra agradar os gostoso mesmo! Sucesso? Não entendi essa eheheheh

Eu sou má, mas a Hanabi e mais do eu hahahahha, espero que tenha gostado. Simmmmm seu bebê tomou coragemmm *-* ele ama nossa Tentenzinha linda e fofa *chora* bjOs florrr, espero mesmo que goste do desfecho!

**Thayla Muniz:** Obrigada mulher! Espero que continue gostando!! bjOs *-*

**Kune chan:** Ficou pequeno, daí eu tentei compensar nesse hohohoh, espero que goste! Obrigada por acompanhar! bjOs *-*

**Swiit Dawn:** Tbem queria ahahahah, imagina que tudooo *baba* Neji-kun.... uhn.... qndo chegar a hora dele fazer algo, espero que vc goste hohoh é, o canal é o mesmo hahahaha, comedia! Adorei seu review, mto obrigada! bjOs *-*

**Lust Lotu's:** Lusssssttzenha minha linda flor *sufoca* Essas duas são fogo! Eu voto na Hanabi o/ ela é maravilhosa hohohoh bjOs flor, fico feliz que esteja acompanhando!


	5. O jeitinho todo particular de Lee

_**O jeitinho todo particular de **__**Lee**__** tirar os pais de dentro da casa. (POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_- Gai-sensei prometeu diversões infinitas pra todos nós, que estamos na flor da juventude, como o senhor e a senhora Mitsashi! – _Seria uma noite agradável com os pais de Tenten, que me olhavam animados e empolgados._

Empolgação é a chave pra coisas boas!

- Oh Lee-kun!!! – _A senhora Mitsashi era uma mulher muito amorosa, me abraçando daquela maneira. Eu tenho um pouco de vergonha. _– Nós vamos assim que Tenten sair do banho!

- Não, não! Gai-sensei está ansioso por esse momento, Tenten-chan vai depois, e isso é bom... – _abaixei o volume da voz_. – Ela vai receber uma surpresa, então é melhor que não estejamos aqui.

- Oh, uma surpresa? – _O senhor Mitsashi me olhou desconfiado._ – Que tipo de surpresa?

- Fiquei sabendo que é de comer!

- Uhn, de comer?

- É senhor Mitsashi... – _a magnífica Sakura-san me fazia companhia ao agradável momento._ – É uma coisa que ela tem que comer sozinha, pra dar boa sorte no aniversário de dezesseis anos.

- Nova simpatia, Sakura-chan? – _a senhora Mitsashi perguntou, com seus olhinhos brilhando._

Eles tinham mesmo o grande fogo da juventude! Gosto muito dos pais da Tenten-chan!

- I-iie... – _Sakura-san ficava ainda mais linda envergonhada._ – É uma tradição do fogo, antiguíssima, que veio com os primeiros clãs... – _ela me parecia um tanto receosa._

"_Oh!!! Sakura-san está mentindo?!"_ – não fiquei decepcionado, tão somente surpreso, afinal, eu sabia que ela dizia aquilo por uma boa causa: unir o _bachiko _de Neji-san e Tenten-chan!

- Uhn... – _a senhora Mitsashi ponderou, com seu rosto um tanto sério, sem perder o ânimo._ – Então nós vamos deixá-la sozinha.

E nesse momento, totalmente fora da hora combinada, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Hanabi e Hinata chegaram com o "_pacote_" de Tenten-chan... arregalei meus olhos. Era verdade então, elas embrulharam Neji-san numa caixa, que criativo!

- Kami-sama divino! – _O senhor Mitsashi exclamou tão embasbacado quanto eu._ – Será que ela vai conseguir comer tudo isso sozinha?

- Não se preocupe querido... ela vai dar conta sim, tenho certeza, agora vamos, Gai-sensei nos espera e não é nada educado deixar um homem tão nobre esperando!

E cada um seguiu seu rumo. Meu coração se entristeceu quando Sakura-chan correu pro bar da rua 57, porque a parte dela no plano não era nada honrado: distrair o salafrário do namorado _(escondido)_ de Tenten-chan. Ainda redargui com as meninas se elas precisariam de minha ajuda, mas só ganhei cascudos de Hanabi-sama, _a incrível!_

Presente na sala e então gritamos Tenten-chan, daí todos correram pra bem longe. Nada poderia atrapalhar a concretização de um sonho da juventude!

* * *

_**N/A: Amanha eu posto o final da fic \o/ Obrigada pelos reviews!**_

_**RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Kune-Chan:** WHAAA que pilantrinha vc ahahaha, brincadeira, vc não tem profile lá? Bem de qq forma, me diga sua opinião final sobre a fic!!! bjOs querida

**Natii-chan:** Whaaaaaaaaaaa que brava vc hehehehe, eu bem que queria, mas ia ficar mto grande! Simm, eu tbem cuido, pode deixar, eu mando ele pra vc *bjOs*

**tina Granger:** Tininhaaaaaaaaaaa *-* saudades de falar com vc, mulher!! Caraca! Minato?! Será que eu consigo? *pensando* veremos, tenho até 10 de janeiro de 2010 pra isso eheheheh, bjos!

**Hyuuga Ale:** Florrrrrrrrr *agarra* Seria bom mesmo, mas eu não fiz hohoh, ia ficar bem grandinho se fizesse. E vamos falar a verdade, que comida, não? *abana* Ahhhh jura que vc gosta de ShinoHana? Nunca li, mas deve ser bem legal!

NEJITEN 4EVA eu fico louca tbemmm, sei bem como é!!! Obrigada mesmo, essa fic foi feita com muito carinho, pra uma NEJITEN 4EVA como nós *se joga*

bjOs querida!


	6. A caixa de Tenten

_**A caixa de **__**Tenten**__**. (POV)**_

_**

* * *

**Terceiro presente: __a caixa__._

A ultima coisa que vi, exponencialmente no meio da sala de visitas, foi a pose de Nice Guy do Lee, e depois um braço o puxando. Tanta conversa lá em baixo e ninguém em casa... estranho, certo?

Ninguém mesmo... só eu e aquela enorme caixa, pintada na cor da tinta que estava no cabelo de Neji-kun, pela manhã.

Ainda coloquei a cabeça pra fora de casa e realmente, a rua estava vazia. Até que pra um aniversário eu não passara tanta vergonha assim... recebi umas visitas, uns presentes de _ninja (milagre),_ uns presentes _legais (eu deveria ter desconfiado de tanta coisa boa)_ e comida. Sim, não sei o que as pessoas pensam de mim, mas eu ganhei doces e mais doces.

Será que eu era tão tarada por doces assim?

Olhei no relógio e resfoleguei, sentando no sofá. Graças a Kami-sama Ryuu estava atrasado! Eu tremia feito bambu na unha do panda... estava tão nervosa com a surpresa que ele disse que teria pra mim.

Será que era aquela caixa?

Não, não era... as surpresas de Ryuu tem sempre a mesma conotação: se-se-sexo _(/prontofalei!)._ Nunca fiz isso com ele e nem quero fazer... quer dizer, não é que Ryuu não seja atraente e bonito, mas é que, não sei... não me sinto preparada.

Talvez seja não preparada pra fazer _com_ ele.

É, ou talvez eu seja uma grande idiota mesmo.

- Para de pensar em Neji, Tenten sua abestada... – _suspirei, cruzando as pernas na saia de pregas que usava. _– Ele não se importa com você, não gosta de você... ele até tem namorada!

Ok, não faço a mínima idéia porque eu desabafava pra mim mesma daquela forma.

Mas que droga!

Sabe, cansei de esconder esses sentimentos.

Sempre gostei daquele panaca.

Daquele menino mais... mais... insensível, que nunca se deu o trabalho de perceber o tanto que eu gostava dele!

- Droga de um Neji!!! – _Chutei a caixa sem me dar conta do que fazia_. – Eu odeio você com todas as minhas forças! Não vem com essa de dar presente em grupo, que eu não aceito nada que vem de você!

- Mmm...

- Seu imbecil!

- MmmMmm...

- Seu chato, seu mala, seu metido!

- Mmm... já escutei...

- Seu, seu... opa! – _Era impressão minha ou tinha uma vozinha dentro da caixa? _– Quem tá' aí? – _Me joguei atrás do sofá, pegando duas katanas presas na parede. –_ Ry-Ryuu-kun, é você?

- Não precisa ofender...

- Kami-sama! A voz é MESMO dentro da caixa! – _Me espantei, chegando mais perto._ – Quem é você?

- Dá pra me tirar logo daqui, Tenten?

- Oh! – _Inacreditável: ele me pedia ajuda. Eu poderia ficar espantada por saber quem era, mas ele, __logo ele__, pedindo ajuda, foi engraçado._ – Não consegue sair sozinho, oh grande gênio Hyuuga?

- Não. – _Me respondeu secamente._ – Elas selaram isso aqui com chakra médico... eu não sei usar chakra médico, e ficaria longos minutos forçando por dentro.

- Uhn, então Hyuuga Neji precisa de mim, pra abrir a caix-...

E tive um click, daqueles quando tudo faz sentido. Meu presente não era a caixa pintada...

Era... o... Neji-kun.

Kami-sama! Eu ganhei o _Neji-kun de tanjoubi_!

- Tenten, vai demorar quanto tempo mais? Seu _namoradinho _estava vindo pra cá quando as meninas me desacordaram...

Uhn, aquilo era uma boa informação. Quer dizer... o que Ryuu-kun fazia na Bouke? Ou Neji estava na Souke? E o que foi aquele _namoradinho?_ Desacordado? As meninas desacordaram, ele? Que meninas?

"_Ah, não! Será que ele escutou os xingamentos?"_

- Eu tiro você agora, se me disser o que faz ai dentro, e por que te mandaram pra cá.

- Você é idiota por um acaso? – _Mas que grosso estúpido._ – Não entendeu ainda... que eu sou... o seu... _presente_... apesar de você ter me chutado e praguejado.

Quando dei por mim já havia desfeito a kekkai e Neji me olhava, com seus lindos olhos brancos envergonhados. Vê-lo assim, era como ver meu reflexo; senti minhas bochechas infladas igual uma_... ursinha._ As orelhas pegando fogo. Os dois corados, um de frente pro outro.

Então compreendi a tramóia das meninas.

Tá, confesso que gostei.

- Você é meu presente?

- Sou. – _Ele saiu da caixa, com o rosto torcido e irado._ – Aquelas malucas e o Naruto inventaram isso...

- Uhn, você me parece não ter gostado da idéia.

Eu e minha boca grande! Poxa, custava guardar essa observação pra mim? Óbvio que ele não gostou da idéia, quem, nesse mundo todo, gostaria de ser dado de presente pra outra pessoa? _(ainda que me soasse um tanto romântico)._

Talvez eu gostasse se o aniversariante fosse ele. É, eu realmente gostaria de ser o presente dele... era justo ele gostar de ser meu presente.

Mas o mundo não é justo.

- Na-não é isso... – _Neji abaixou o semblante. Ele não me olhava nos olhos e aquilo me deu medo._ – Só achei um desrespeito com você, já que tem namorado e sabe se cuidar sozinha.

"_Me cuidar sozinha?"_

- Mais do que é que você está falando, Neji-kun? – _Tentei mirar seus olhos brancos, e ele levantou a cabeça bem na hora que eu cheguei perto._

Se não fosse hábil, teria levado uma cabeçada no queixo, e seria um desastre maior do que já era tudo aquilo: Neji preso numa caixa e embrulhado de presente pra mim _(essa idéia era tão boa que não saia da mente)._ É mesmo, elas se deram o trabalho de embrulhá-lo. Aquela lamúria toda não nos fez ver o que havia em torno do pescoço dele:

- De-deixa eu tirar isso... – _desconversei, desamarrando a fita em laço vermelho, feito nó borboleta. –_ As meninas apelaram, não é mesmo?

- Tenten... – _uma das mãos dele segurou a minha, com o laço entre nós, escorregando dos dedos._ – Eu quero... _quero ser o seu presente._

Como descrever o que eu senti quando ele disse aquilo olhando bem lá dentro de mim, pelos olhos, sua boca perfeita colada na minha, com o hálito gostoso batendo na pele do rosto, completamente, indubitavelmente, incontestavelmente, corado?

E pra piorar a situação ele abaixou minhas mãos, chegando mais perto... por Kami, _bem mais perto_ do que você está imaginando. Seu peito no meu; as batidas dos corações denunciando o tanto que a gente tremia. Onde uma oscilava, a outra mostrava vida, como numa sintonia. Como quando a gente lutava apenas nos olhando, pra derrubar quem quer fosse à nossa frente.

Senti-me tão parte de Neji que desmaiar seria difícil... porque queria ser _ainda mais,_ parte dele. Queria ser completamente dele, do meu _presente._

- E... o que os presentes fazem? _– Perguntei, sem medo da resposta._

A partir dali, não tinha volta.

Eu não queria voltar.

Rezei pra Kami-sama soltar uma bomba na cabeça de Ryuu-kun.

- Eles agem... – _foi maravilhoso sentir as mãos dele me segurando no rosto, uma de cada lado, e me relaxar inteira._

_Quase relaxar._.. o coração não parava de me chutar. Aquilo era uma bicuda de coração, só pode.

Então seus lábios finos vieram todos quentes pra cima de mim, se abrindo, me rendendo, nos beijando com tanto carinho, que as pernas amoleceram feito manteiga.

Eu fui me doando pra Neji, deixando sua língua tocar na minha, dentro da boca, bem lá dentro dela, tão dentro que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível um beijo ser tão profundo, tão delicioso, com tanta vontade entregar tudo de mim pra ele.

Com ninguém fora desse jeito.

É, a gente sabe quando é amor mesmo... não tem como disfarçar. Não tem como se enganar. Quando você beija a pessoa que ama, tudo fica pequeno demais, assim, sem importância, entende? E era isso mesmo, nada mais importava. A língua de Neji me fazia nua dos sentimentos por ele, aos poucos.

Fez-me nua dos tabus.

Nua de qualquer medo que aquilo pudesse me dar.

E _não_ dava.

Não, eu não tive medo de tocar a nuca dele, de enfiar minhas mãos por entre seus cabelos negros... não tive medo das mãos dele, uma de cada lado, me acariciando a pele, bem de leve, bem devagar, bem gostoso, aproveitando completamente nosso momento de presente e aniversariante.

Todo mundo deveria ganhar quem ama no seu tanjoubi, eu recomendo o/

Quando dei por mim Neji sentou-se no sofá de casa, e eu me sentei por cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado, cessando aquele beijo completamente perfeito e divino. Aí veio a vergonha...

_Vergonha _de ter tanta vontade de beijá-lo novamente, de me jogar no corpo dele, de dar tudo de mim pra sua boca. Pra ele inteirinho.

_Vergonha_ porque eu tinha namorado e ele namorava minha amiga.

_Vergonha_ porque eu não queria que ele fosse embora.

_Vergonha _porque eu amava Hyuuga Neji, o cara mais chato de toda a Konoha.

Não, do mundo shinobi!

E o cara mais amoroso de todos eles, porque Neji segurou meu rosto, com as duas mãos, outra vez _(eu aprenderia a amar aquilo_), me fazendo rendida... me fazendo esquecer porque tinha tanta vergonha, sibilando palavras nos meus lábios, olhando nos olhos:

- Você me ama, Tenten?

Ele não precisava ser tão covarde... poxa, aquilo era covardia, não era? Quer dizer, quem poderia falar _que_ _não,_ sentada no colo dele como eu estava? Tendo beijado ele como eu beijei?

- Si-sim...

- Então fala. – _Ele arfava, respirando sem compasse algum._ – Fala pra mim...

- Eu... te amo, Neji-kun... _– e meus olhos perderam a força, cessando, fechando, chorando, ao passo que os lábios dele me beijavam ali, nas pálpebras._

Suas mãos se enfiaram nos meus cabelos outra vez, soltado o rabo de cavalo que fizera logo pela manha, os deixando soltos em mim e no meio dos dedos dele, que me acariciava, beijando mais e mais.

E ele também era o homem mais sedutor do mundo shinobi, porque nos deitou no sofá, eu por baixo, tão lentamente que não percebi quando já estava subjugada ao corpo dele, se esfregando levemente no meu. Uma de suas pernas no meio das minhas e eu corei. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, mas sempre parava ali com Ryuu-kun, nunca fomos além, e confesso que era quase impossível tirar ele de cima de mim, nessas ocasiões.

Eu não queria que Neji parasse. Não queria tirar ele de mim.

- Eu também te amo Tenten, e é por isso que você será minha namorada... – _seus lábios no meu pescoço._

Kami, como lábios no pescoço é gostoso! Eu me arrepiei todinha com o molhado, com a voz, com a proposta. Nossa, eu _diria sim_ pra qualquer coisa que ele me falasse daquele jeitinho, todo gostoso e carinhoso, abaixando as alças da minha blusa.

- Ha-hai...

- Hinata-sama não é minha namorada, era tudo mentira.

- Oh, não importa... – _realmente não importava, não com uma de suas mãos nos meus seios, os acariciando por dentro da blusa. Céus, que calor! –_ Ta-também não gosto de Ryuu-kun.

- Não é que eu não goste de Hinata-sama... – _ele usou algum dedo pra me tocar no bico do seio esquerdo, ou direito, não fazia diferença. Sua boca no meu ouvido; a língua sem parar._ – Eu até gosto dela... mas não _como _gosto de você...

- Fi-fique queito...

Ele obedeceu da melhor forma que podia, me beijando outra vez. Tudo era muito bom, mas se ele não tivesse aquele beijo, tenho sérias dúvidas se me renderia... to brincando, eu amava o Neji. Faria isso de qualquer maneira, mas o que eu quero dizer é que foi muito especial.

Especial do jeitinho dele, todo sedutor, todo carinhoso nos meus seios, tirando a blusa, subindo minha saia até a cintura com suas grandes e fortes mãos nas coxas, pelo meio das pernas. Assim, eu já fiquei... _excitada_ antes, sei como é esse negócio todo da intimidade ficar... _molhada_, mas com ele não foi só isso.

Sabe, não foi só o friozinho na barriga, as pernas inquietas e aquela vontade louca de fugir e ficar ali, ao mesmo tempo.

Foi muito bom sentir seus dedos na minha calcinha, contornando o sexo todo molhado pra ele, por causa dele, _né^^._ Foi mesmo uma delícia quando Neji afastou o tecido, e me masturbou _(nossa, falei de primeira)_ bem devagar, igualzinho o beijo que ele me dava na boca, cheio de amor.

Aquilo ali só podia ser amor, porque eu não tive medo.

- Eu prometo que vou ter cuidado... – _então sua voz me despertou das teorias, como sempre fazia, quando um dedo entrou pra dentro de mim até o fundo, se mexendo lá._

Não posso mentir: aquilo era bom... assim, do tipo, bom demais! Bom mais gostoso que chocolate... nossa, mil vezes mais gostoso que chocolate!

Então Neji fez aqueles movimentos que a gente sabe que vai fazer nessas horas de descobertas do próprio corpo. O movimento de entra e sai, enquanto usava da outra mão pra tirar a própria calça. Devo confessar que as minhas mãos eram inúteis, eu só sabia apertar os ombros dele. Senti-me tão incompetente porque não sabia fazer nada e ele, _ah_, Neji sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

E daí o meu futuro namorado tirou minha calcinha; eu me rendi, perna por perna, se mexendo em baixo das dele... e foi então que uma das minhas mãos agiram. Por iniciativa de Neji, claro. Poxa, eu nunca fiz isso... ta certo que o tal "_instinto"_ nos leva a fazer certas coisas, mas ele era mais rápido que o meu instinto.

Meu presente estava faminto de mim.

- Pega... – _levou a mão até o membro dele, completamente enrijecido._

Kami-sama, me abana! Aquilo era gostoso e estranho de pegar e então eu repeti os movimentos dele dentro de mim, voltando a me penetrar com o dedo, mas fiz o sobe e desce, tirando de Neji uns gemidos tão bons de ouvir. Tão sexys... nossa, muito sexy aquilo.

E o calor quase insuportável.

O que aquela camisa chata _(porém perfeita)_ ainda fazia nele? A necessidade de me ter completamente nua fora aplacada por Neji e eu não senti vergonha, então jamais esperaria que ele corasse, quando eu usei a outra mão (_agora mais espertinha)_ pra tentar lhe arrancar o tecido.

Ele corou como eu. Tão lindo!

- Deixa eu te ajudar... – _foi a primeira coisa que falei depois que a gente tinha começado o que teria o fim tão aguardado, pelas meninas virgens._

Eu ainda era virgem, novidade ¬¬

Tiramos a camisa dele e a pele na minha, agora sem as blusas foi fantástica. Seu peito tão trabalhadinho se esfregando nos meus seios excitados. Até o peso de Neji me deixava mais... _molhada._

- Mais rápido, Tenten... – _e eu acelerei a masturbação que fazia nele (me acostumei com essa palavra), escutando seus gemidos mais fortes. Seu corpo mais trêmulo._

Ah, eu sabia o que iria acontecer com Neji.

Mas não sabia o que aconteceria comigo.

- Posso? – _A voz dele era mesmo uma delícia._

Eu sorri, consentindo, então ele segurou o pênis na mão, e foi se encaixando dentro de mim, lá dentro de onde tinha colocado o dedo, na minha cavidade e corpo todo quente, clamando por ele... queria sentir tudo, até o fim. Queria mesmo me sentir toda de Neji, do meu _presente._

- Dói? – _Kami, peça pra ele parar de falar, porque eu me arrepio! _– Posso ir mais?

- Po-pode... – _não doía não._

Por mais incrível que pareça, não doía. Eu não estava tensa ou preocupada em perder a virgindade no membro dele. Perder pra ele. Poxa, eu queria mesmo dar _ela_ pra ele, então não era perder... e não doía. Abri mais as pernas, e nossa, nossa mesmo, ele parecia não ter fim, quer dizer, o tamanho _(/completamentecorada),_ foi entrando e entrando... e então eu gemi, quando Neji escorregou de uma vez até o que eu senti ser o fundo de mim.

O fundo da minha cavidade molhada, viscosa, entregue pra fome dele.

- Isso é... – _bom, maravilhoso, perfeito, coisa de Kami, não sei._ – Oh, Neji-kun... isso é...

Ele se me moveu, saindo de dentro pra entrar com pressa... e foi aí que eu senti doer. Teoricamente ele deveria caber dentro de mim, mas na segunda estocada, isso pareceu mesmo teoria.

Doía, céus, como doía!

- Pa-pare... – _eu respirei, quase sem garganta pra pedir._ – Vai devagar...

Na verdade não queria parar, queria mesmo sentir aquele calor bom de quando ele colocou o dedo, e de quando ele entrou com o pênis a primeira vez. Neji foi mais homem do que qualquer um seria comigo, porque ele sorriu, me beijou com aquela boca perfeita, e escorregou bem devagar até o fundo, saindo lento, e entrando na mesma velocidade outra vez...

Aos poucos, bem gostoso e cheio de beijos com suor, eu fui me acostumando com as estocadas, mais ardentes, um tanto mais rápidas, mais fortes, mais, mais...

- Oh! Neji-kun, mais! – _Então eu pedia por mais, queria sentir mais dele em mim._

Mais de seu sexo, de suas mãos em meu corpo, da sua boca na minha, de seu desejo no meu. Foi perfeito ser alimento pro meu presente... porque ele devorava tudo que eu lhe dava, entrando vigoroso nas estocadas, indo até o fundo, me fazendo abrir mais as pernas... e me fazendo gemer.

Gemer só o nome dele.

Se algum dia eu tive dúvidas de que transar seria bom, isso acabou ali, na minha primeira vez com o garoto que eu amava de verdade_: Hyuuga Neji._

Então aquela sensação estranha que eu senti no começo da transa voltou, Kami-sama, tão avassaladora, tão abrasadora que eu quis gritar, mas tive vergonha. É, um pouquinho dos tabus ainda ficaria, normal, não é mesmo?

Não gritei, mas o corpo todo tremendo, os dedos dos pés gelados e o ventre todo aquecido, foi algo realmente delicioso de sentir e totalmente incontrolável.

Perdi o controle no meu primeiro orgasmo.

- Ne-Neji estou... oh, está vindo... – _e veio, me enchendo de lágrimas e sorrisos, me fazendo morder os lábios dele que me acariciavam no rosto, lambendo do meu suor._

Senti-me completamente apertada, envolvendo o pênis de Neji com minha cavidade, quente, molhada, escorregadia, satisfeita. Nossa, eu estava satisfeita mesmo, aquilo de gozar é muito bom.

É, gozar mesmo.

- Tenten... assim fica tão bom... eu... – _Neji acelerou, e minhas pernas foram presas pelas mãos dele, que as ergueu nas costas, até que eu as cruzasse ali._ – Vou gozar dentro...

E eu queria que fosse dentro... não disse nada, apenas forcei minhas mãos tímidas nas suas costas, como se pedisse pra ele não sair de dentro de mim, até se sentir satisfeito como eu. Seu líquido quente não tardou a chegar se alojando ali, numa última estocada que nos fez gemer juntos, deliciosos de suor e prazer.

Minha primeira vez foi... _perfeita_. É possível? Ah, não sei, mas a minha foi.

A gente ainda tentava recuperar a respiração. Aquilo deveria gastar uma quantidade significativa de chakra, só pode, porque eu me sentia completamente exausta _(já disse satisfeita?)._ Nossa, e faminta, sério, poderia comer aquele javali que comentei antes, num espeto bem grandão com shoyu e onigiris.

- Ah, os dangos! _– Me empolguei._

- Ah, como você é romântica... – _ele sorriu, debochando de mim. _– Acaba de fazer amor comigo e só pensa em comida.

- Na-não fala isso... – _eu corei, como a bobinha que sou._ – Estou com fome, você não?

- Fica tão linda quando tem vergonha... – _ele me beijou no rosto, me apertando em seus braços, outra vez. _– Não saia daqui, eu sou seu presente, lembra? Então você tem que cuidar bem de mim...

Oh, Kami-sama, sério mesmo, se isso for aquilo que a gente chama de sonho, não me acorde, se não eu chuto o vosso respeitoso fundilho!

- Uhn... – _eu sorri bem baixinho._ – Ainda bem que meu presente não é um collant, como o ano passado...

E a gente se pôs a rir, abertamente. Repare nisso: é quase impossível ver um sorriso de Hyuuga Neji, certo? Reparou? Agora chegue nessa conclusão: Hyuuga Neji, sorrindo, nu, suado e com os lábios entre os dentes, te beijando inteira.

O que você faria?

Nada.

E sabe por quê?

Porque ele é meu =P

Ele fez isso só pra mim, só comigo. Sou eu a menina bonita quando cora; foi longe de mim que ele não quis ficar... quer dizer, tem aniversário melhor no mundo, do que esse? Tem melhor presente no mundo, do que esse?

- A propósito... – _ele se levantou naquele corpo perfeito que eu ainda tinha um pouco, bem pouquinho, vergonha de olhar. Foi até a cozinha e trouxe os dangos do País do Chá pra nós dois._ – Ano passado, eu ajudei a pagar aquele collant... e uhn, não podia imaginar o quão linda você era sem ele, porque com ele, nossa, Tenten, aqueles ninjas de Iwa morreram por uma boa causa...

- NEJI-BAKA-PERVERTIDO! – _os dangos rolaram com nós dois pro chão da sala da minha casa. –_ Kami-sama! Estamos aqui, em casa! Meus pais! Ryu-...

Travei aquele nome abominável.

- Não se preocupe, _ursinha... – ah maldito, vai pagar caro por isso._ – Tenho certeza que as meninas deram um jeito em todo mundo, e no mais, você é minha namorada, esquece aquele cara. Só uma pergunta, quem te deu aquele vestido?

- Meu pai!

- Uhn... – _ele parecia um tanto ciumento. _

Ah, é bem a cara de Neji ter ciúmes de um vestido mesmo ¬¬. Até parece, às vezes eu viajo.

Então a gente se beijou, nus, no chão da sala de casa, eu por cima e ele por baixo até porque, não tem jeito melhor de terminar um aniversário e uma história de amor, do que com um daqueles beijos que nem o Icha Icha de Jiraya-sama pode descrever.

Porque é o beijo de duas pessoas que se amam, mais do que você, eu ou Kami-sama, podemos definir.

_**Teoricamente: Fim.**_

_**

* * *

Meninas lindas tem um caps "bônus", ok?! Posto amanha pra vcs! Obrigada mesmo por lerem essa fic!**_

_**bjOs *-***_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Hyuuga Ale:** hauehaeuahuahe, sei bem como é isso! Uhnnn, não sei não flor, eu não costumo ter o espírito sempre leve pra escrever romances assim. Mas qndo vier, sai, pode deixar que sai sim! Whaaa NejiTen é VIDA *-* Um bom presente de comer *engole* hehehe, ai, é tão bom ter seus reviews *-* nem sei descrever o que sinto! Obrigada MESMO pelo seu carinho flor mais linda. bjOs enormes!

**Natii-chan:** Eu gosto tanto do Lee ahahahah, adoro taijutsu, ele owna pra mim, mas é fato... aqules olhos apavoram hahahah, que bom que gostou! bjOs flor!

**Kune – Chan**: Pois é hahahahah, e ela comeu tudinho, nem deixou um pedaço pra nós *chuta a Tenten* Flor, obrigada por ler essa fic! bjOs

**Lust Lotu's:** Hinata é uma linda! Eu gosto de fazer ela assim, sempre forte, pq é o que eu vejo naquela bixinha lá! Hanabi é tudo de bom, sou suspeita de falar ehehehe Que bom que gostou! Hahahah a doida da mãe da Tenten já sacou qual é a da galera, e ela sabe que a filha sempre gostou do Neji, então, liberou pra filha ser feliz *-* Espero mesmo que goste do final! bjOs FLOR *-*


	7. Ps: A ação de Ino e Sakura

_**P.s: A ação de **__**Ino**__** e **__**Sakura**__**... e a galera que se intrometeu (POV)**_

_**

* * *

**_- Então Testuda, a gente conta o que houve com o Ryuu-kun?

- Não sei porquinha, acho que isso é inapropriado pro clima da fic, e ele é um personagem inventado pela Rê-sensei... não conta muito.

- Ah, e o que você sabe sobre clima, fic, personagem, Rê-sensei ou o que conta muito?

- Não mais do que você, Ino-porca-gorda!

- Volta aqui Sakura-Testuda-sem-peito!

- Me-meninas, vocês não vão contar o que houve com Ryuu-sama?

- Não Hinata-chan! E isso não importa, porque o _bachiko_ de Neji-san e Tenten-chan prevaleceu!

- Le-Lee-kun, o que você faz aqui, e os pais da Tenten-chan?

- Oh! Minha nossa! Vamos correr antes que cheguem em casa! Use todo o fogo da sua juventude Hinata-chan, porque dois corações apaixonados dependem de nossa velocidade do amor!

_**FIM.**_

_**

* * *

Sabe Teffyyys, foi mesmo um prazer escrever essa fic pra você! Espero que tenha gostado do presente, e que um dia ganhe numa caixa o seu amor (assim que o encontrar)!!!**_

_**Te amo demais florzinha linda.**_

_**Meninas lindas aqui do FF . net EU NUNCA esperava que vcs fossem gostar dessa fic! Ehehehe sério, ñ sou de escrever romances fofos, quem me lê sabe disso, sempre hentais pesadões, safados e tudo isso ai mesmo que vcs estão pensando agora... Logo, fico mesmo MUITO feliz com o feedback dessa fic!**_

_**Obrigada de coração mole (o meu)**_

_**bjOs \o/**_

_**

* * *

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS POR AQUI**_

**Swiit Dawn: **Voce voltou flor! Achei que tinha me abandonado hohohoh, sim, deu certo, e deu bem dado eheheh, gomen pelo trocadilho tosco. Mas até na minha sala ele seria legalzinho hohoh, eu não costumo escrever hentai assim, fofo, então gostei mto pq vc gostou! bjOs e obrigada por ler a fic!

**Natii-chan:** Hahahaha tbem acho! Eu me parto de rir! Um sonho daqueles bonnnnnnnns e molhados *leva um tapa da Natiii* Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar! bjOs

**Hyuuga Ale: **Simmmmmmmmmmm eu compreendo seu amor por ele! É o mesmo que eu sinnnntooo *baba* ele é totalmente perfeito!!! Queremos um Neji agora, Titio Kishimorrrrrto! Sim, mais um, pequeno e bobo, mas é mais um eheheheh bjOs querida, obrigada pela sua presença nessa fic!

**Lust Lotu's:** Lustezenha, vc é fofa demais pra mim *chora* Amo seus reviews, e sim, vou pedir pro papai do céu um Neji com fita vermelha pra vc tbem ehehehe Obrigada MESMO por ter lido essa fic, e por ter gostado dela! Fico mto feliz! bjOs SEMPRE


End file.
